


It's Fate

by Oriharder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharder/pseuds/Oriharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a timer on their wrist that shows when they will meet their soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fate

 

 

 

The ten year old raven haired boy sat in his room by himself, humming a random melody with a small smile on his lips. One hand rested on his wrist, where numbers were glowing faintly.

The boy’s eyes scanned the countdown on his skin. His mother had told him it showed the time that had yet to pass until he would meet someone important in his life.

She wouldn’t tell him more, saying it was for him to figure out what it meant.

But being young and confused, he wouldn’t find out until two years later, when the desire to meet his soulmate grew along with the curiosity.

Was it someone he knew? What if she wasn’t cute? What if she was too boring and predictable?

 

 

 

By the time Izaya was in high school, those worries had vanished completely.

He had met new people and talked to the very few who had already found their soulmate. One of those people was Kishitani Shinra, who had met his better half at very young age.

Izaya thought of her as a monster rather than a soulmate.

He had often found himself wondering if the blond boy, who had managed to catch his eye, had found his yet.

_Maybe he doesn’t even have a soulmate. Who would want to be with a monster like him?_ , Izaya had thought with amusement.

And if Heiwajima Shizuo did have a soulmate, Izaya wanted to find his first.

 

 

 

Izaya’s wrist was beginning to hurt.

He let out a long sigh and looked down at it, running his fingers over the timer carefully. Shinra had told him this would happen.

It started hurting for everyone when the numbers were close to hitting ‘0’.

Shinra and Celty had experienced it, Mikado and Anri had, and Kida and Saki had, too. And now it was Izaya’s turn. Finally.

Six hours to go. Six hours until he would meet his soulmate, yet he wasn’t sure whether he was ready.

If he met them, would it change him? Maybe he would become a completely different person.

No, he couldn’t let that happen. No human on this planet was able to tame him, to change him. Be it a soulmate or god himself. Izaya clenched his fists and forced a smirk.

“Meet me if you dare to, soulmate-san.”

 

 

 

Hours later, the raven was skipping through Ikebukuro enthusiastically.

Maybe this was going to be his last time walking around like that. Maybe meeting that person really would change his entire life. Or maybe the next time he went to go people-watching, to see the many faces of the city, he wouldn’t have to do it alone anymore. The thought made Izaya smile for a moment, but he cleared his throat and let his face fall as soon as he caught himself wishing for someone to stay by his side and keep him company.

He didn’t need it. He didn’t need anyone.

They were the ones who missed their chance to be his friends and it was their loss. He was just fine on his own.

Perfectly fine…

 

 

 

His mood had been great already, but when Izaya heard the familiar voice that roared his name, he couldn’t stop himself from giggling quietly.

He stopped and turned around to face the monster that was now growling at him.

“Ah, Shizu-chan! What a coincidence!” Izaya smiled widely, earning a glare from Shizuo. “Why are you here? Can’t you just leave me alone already? At least for today.” The blond looked more tired than angry. His expression brought a frown to Izaya’s face.

“Aw, sorry to disappoint you. You see, I just really felt like coming here today, it had nothing to do with you. Don’t flatter yourself, ne?” Izaya wasn’t sorry at all and it wasn’t hard to tell. Shizuo sighed.

“Look, I really don’t feel like it today, so how about we make a deal. If you leave this city right now, I won’t beat you up, okay?” Izaya laughed at the pathetic attempt to get rid of him.

“Of course, Shizu-chan! And while we’re at it, let’s exchange numbers first and go on a date next week. Friday sound good?” The blond rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and his hand found Izaya’s neck immediately, slamming him against a wall and lifting him up. Despite the lack of oxygen, the raven kept his smirk on, even when his back hit the wall over and over, making him gasp each time.

His hand found his switchblade in the pocket of his coat, held it tightly and pulled it out with one swift motion, leaving a cut on Shizuo’s cheek. Blood started trickling down the other man’s face and he let out a growl that sounded like he was desperately trying not to scream his anger out.

Before Izaya could aim to make another cut, his body was thrown against a dumpster, where the back of his head collided with the cold metal and he choked out a small whimper.

Suddenly, Shizuo was right there, looking down at him mockingly.

“The trash, huh? That’s exactly where you belong, you shitty louse.” Izaya didn’t even have to touch the back of his head to know he was bleeding. He could feel the uncomfortable, wet warmth that made his hair stick to his head.

“What, now you’re shutting up? Was this really all it took? Really should have done it sooner.”

“You wish, stupid brute.” Izaya attempted to smirk again, but his face twisted with pain instead. He hoped Shizuo didn’t see. But the blond grinned widely.

“Looks like I finally got you.”

“Looks like you did. So, what are you going to do now?” The corner of Shizuo’s lips twitched a little. He suddenly looked insecure, like he had never really thought about this situation.

“Well, I… I’m gonna kill you, of course!” It wasn’t really convincing. The smirk finally found Izaya’s lips again.

“What, are you scared? Poor Shizu-chan isn’t capable of taking someone’s life after all, is he?”

Izaya’s head flew back and hit the dumpster again when the big fist collided with his face.

“Fine, I’ll show you what I’m capable of, you bastard. I hate you so much for making me do this.” Izaya looked into Shizuo’s eyes.

He wanted to see it. He had to.

Shizuo’s fist was raised behind his head, ready to end this, to make this their final fight. He bit his lip and took one last deep breath before he-

**_Beep beep beep._ **

They both just stared.

_No way._

This couldn’t be right.

Maybe it was a dream? Or a mistake? A misunderstanding?

They glanced down at their wrists, where the big ‘0’ was slowly fading, leaving their skin blank.

Their eyes met again as they could not do anything but stare.

After what seemed like an eternity, Izaya finally broke the silence.

 

“So about that date next Friday…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this au idea on tumblr and immediately wanted to write it  
> i wrote the whole thing in class oops  
> pls keep me alive with kudos and comments


End file.
